Ariel
Ariel is an Archangel, one of the most perfect creations of God, the twin sister of Abdiel, the leader of the Powers and the second Archangel . Biography Birth Ariel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, she is a Archangel and is born before the other creations of God but after the Seraphims, she was created, like all the Archangels, to serve as generals in God's army . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Ariel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Ariel is very happy when God created the other Angels, she is dissapointed when the Masters of Purgatory are created, she bow early when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Ariel was one of the Angels against Helel, she is promoted at Nachiel's second-in-command . The Second Heaven Civil War Ariel fight with Nachiel, she is promoted, during the reign of Nachiel, at High-Archsoldier of Heaven who is the second highest rank in Heaven . Personnality Ariel is compassionate and kind with Angels, she don't hate Greater Demons but don't like them either, she was happy by the creation of the Angels, she was more dissapointed by the creation of the Masters of Purhatory because she had the impression that their creation serve at compensation for God . Powers * Angel Physiology : Ariel is the seventh angel . ** Archangels Physiology : Ariel is the second archangel . *** Super Strength : Ariel is the sixth strongest angel in all existence . *** Flight : Ariel have big wings, his wings are blacker than ink, she can make them dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Ariel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Ariel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Ariel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Ariel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light . * Power Absorbtion : Ariel can absorb power from other power sources, she can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Ariel is among the most talented white wizards . * Teleportation : She can teleport himself and others to any places she went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill her . * Seraphims : Ariel is weaker than her siblings . * Archangels : Even if they have to being all against him to kill her, Ariel is vulnerable to her siblings. * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Ariel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Ariel with difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Ariel with difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Ariel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Azazel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Azazel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Ariel can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Ariel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Ramiel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Ramiel's Sword . * 'Betzalel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Betzalel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword' : Ariel can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Archangel Swords''' : Ariel can be killed by Archangel Swords . Category:Angels Category:Archangels